The invention relates to a safe and reliable electrically powered pruning saw to trim and cut limbs overhead. Manual pole saws with a saw blade can be used, with some difficulty, to cut small limbs from ten to fifteen feet above the ground. Over fifteen feet or so above the ground, pruning normally requires the use of ladders or climbing the tree. Powered pole saws using a circular saw blade at the top of the pole, with a motor at the bottom and a belt or a long shaft power transmission have been proposed, but they are heavy, expensive, and difficult to maneuver and control. For these reasons, this type of saw has proven dangerous to use.
Various pruning devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,896 wherein a device is disclosed for holding a tree limb while a manual saw is used for cutting the tree limb; U.S. Pat. No. 1,224,194 discloses a manual saw having a jaw for holding the tree limb; U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,519 discloses a power pruning saw; U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,805 discloses a power pruning saw and end supports which hold the limb in contact with the saw; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,871 discloses a manual saw for pruning a tree limb having a hook for gripping the tree limb as the saw blade is manually reciprocated. However, it will be observed that the above differs substantially in concept and structure from the simplified device of the present invention.
Another shortcoming of previous pruning devices is that the operator need be in close proximity to the limb while it is being cut which presents the danger that the operator will misjudge the cut and the tree limb will fall before the operator has the chance to get out of the way.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a safe reliable power tree limb pruning device.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a power tree pruning device which can be operated while the operator is remote from the device.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide an accessory device which may be utilized with a power saw for converting the power saw into a pruning device in a safe reliable manner.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a power tree pruning device which can be suspended from a limb and the tree limb be cut automatically while the operator is in a remote location with the tree pruning device remaining suspended on the stump of the cut limb.